


A Bath and a Haircut

by GoringWriting



Category: Cursed (TV 2020)
Genre: Anniversary, Bathing/Washing, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Haircuts, Hiding, M/M, Picnics, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Squirrel, being a child, has absolutely no desire to take a bath or get his haircut. Which means Lancelot has to track the boy down alongside Gawain.
Relationships: Gawain | The Green Knight & Squirrel | Percival & The Weeping Monk | Lancelot (Cursed), Gawain | The Green Knight/The Weeping Monk | Lancelot (Cursed)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	A Bath and a Haircut

"Lancelot!" A voice screams through the camp. 

Lancelot looks up from where he had just sat down outside his tent to begin restringing his bow from his last hunting trip.

He can see The Green Knight...Gawain making his way through camp, absolutely furious. There's only one person who can make him that mad.

"What's the boy done now?" Lancelot asks when the other is close enough to hear him. Some people don't need to shout their business to everyone in the camp.

"That boy knows he is supposed to take a bath and have his hair cut today. But instead he runs off into the woods to hide!" Gawain grumbles.

"That does seem like a problem. But why are you shouting my name?"

"Because you can track him the fastest."

"If he is as overdue for a bath as you say, you should have no problem sniffing him out on your own," Lancelot says and watches Gawaine blink several times as the joke sinks in. Almost like he can't believe Lancelot is capable of a joke.

He normally isn't but he's been around Gawain too long and Squirrel is more comfortable when Lancelot attempts to act like a fey. So he tries.

"Enough of that. Will you help me or not?" Gawain asks and Lancelot sets aside his work and takes the hand offered to help him up.

"You really ought to figure out tracking him without me. What happens if I am no longer here?" Lancelot asks as they head towards the spot Gawain saw Squirrel vanish through.

"Bold words Ashman. Nothing is getting you out of this family," Gawain says. 

"Come on. I can smell him just over the ridge. If we move we can have him finished in time for lunch," Lancelot says. 

They make good time to the ridge but when they look down all they see is a tattered blue scarf that belongs to the boy in question. 

"So he has been paying attention in his lessons," Lancelot says.

"Lessons?" 

"On how to hide from someone who tracks like I do."

"You taught him how to hide from you? Lancelot, you're the one we go to to find them when they wander off!"

"And I may not be the only person who tracks with scent. Ergo they need to know how to hide from people like me. Or do you want them to be hunted down again?" Lancelot says.

"Oh..."

"Come on. I smell him again," Lancelot says and makes his way down the ridge.

A while later, after finding shoes, socks, a shirt, and several more items Gawain breaks the silence.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For teaching him." Gawain says.

"Yeah. I never want to be the cause of harm to Fey ever again. So...this seemed like a good lesson to teach. To keep the little ones safe."

"It is."

"I think, he's just up here," Lancelot says and they climb up the hill. When they reach the top they find a blanket laid out on the grass and a basket placed in the center. A piece of paper stuck to it.

"What's all this?" Gawain asks as they make their way over and Lancelot reads the note attached quickly before handing it over.

"Squirrel says to enjoy the yearly celebration of our first courting gift...is that a thing amongst the Fey?" Lancelot asks.

"Some. Sky Folk definitely do it. I don't know if the Ask Folk do. However, I think Squirrel likes sharing his people's culture so it doesn't die out." Gawain says.

"In that case...It would be an insult not to enjoy all his hard work...NOT THAT THIS GETS YOU OUT OF YOUR BATH!" Lancelot says and heard the curse from the bushes.

"Come on out boy and eat with us," Gawain says and Squirrel pokes his head out before making his way over. Stopping by Lancelot who drops a hand into his hair.

"You know better than to run into the woods. It's dangerous," Gawain says.

"Why do you always run from baths?" Lancelot asks.

"Because... because it makes us feel like a family and...I don't want to lose you too," Squirrel says softly.

"Percival... I'm not going to promise you something that we have no control over. But I want you to know that we will do everything we can to stay with you," Gawain says and Percival nods before they sit on the blanket.

"I used every trick Lancelot taught me! Found all the good berries. I even managed to hunt a few rabbits and got some other people to help me cook them!" Squirrel says and Lancelot ruffles his hair...and then blinks.

"You smell clean."

"What?"

"You smell clean. Like you recently took a bath...and your hair doesn't need cutting. Gawain, something you want to tell me?"

"No."

"Gawain."

"Alright, I wanted to surprise you. Squirrel came to me about this particular tradition and I thought it might be nice to celebrate that first courting gift."

"Sap," Lancelot mutters under his breath, with a soft smile. 

"Your sap," Gawain counters.

"Yes." Lancelot says taking a bit of sweet bread and berries and handing them to Squirrel.

"Thank you," Lancelot says to Gawain.

"Of course Ashman. Of course," Gawain says as they watch the midday sun filter through the trees.

It's perfect.


End file.
